


Lost in Your Spell

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pirate Makoto, merman Haru, more like a siren actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru really loves humans, especially this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> uhh.. yeah so... I thought of this a while ago and so I decided to write it
> 
> Enjoy!

I love humans. 

I love their stupidity, I love their credulity, I love their shape and form, but most of all, I love their taste.   
I love how easy it is to make them hypnotized to my voice, to make them forget all of the world around them and focus only on my singing. I love how easy it is to make them think I am the most beautiful creature they have ever seen, to make them fall into my trap and dive to the water just to get more of me. I love seeing their lost, supposedly in love eyes stare at me as I pull them in to the dark, and finally see the lust become into fear as I reveal my teeth and take the first bite.

I love humans. 

 

It was just another day, I was swimming around, merely enjoying the feel of the ocean embracing me, when I saw my surroundings turn to a darker shade of blue. I looked up and saw the object that made the shadow. It was a ship, a human ship. 

I swam upwards, getting closer to the human ship. When I was close enough for the human ears to hear me, I started humming my song.   
I continued swimming in the direction of the ship, following it as the humans tried to escape my hunting voice. I rose up to the surface and observed the humans. Some were already gone by my magic, some were still fighting, but the human who caught my eye was the one sitting in the corner. His hands were pressed to his ears, probably trying to block my singing, his eyes were closed shut and his whole body shook.   
I let a small smile rise up to my face, I love it when they are terrified of me. 

By now, all the humans were completely under my spell. They walked towards me, their bodies slump and completely out of control. But I was not interested in any of them, my target was still sitting in that corner. 

I rose my voice, I will make him hear my addicting voice whether he likes it or not. He pressed his hands harder against his ears, not giving up to me.  
I faced many fighters during my years, but they could never win against my powers. This one, though.. He felt somewhat special. Most of the times, it didn't take so long to make them surrender, but with this human I had to put some efforts to my hunting. 

I furrowed my brows and opened my mouth widely, letting my voice take over every other sound that may disturb my spell. 

The human shook harder, holding his hands to his ears and shutting his eyes even harder.   
Suddenly he opened his eyes, just for a mere second, but a second is all he needed to witness my hypnotizing eyes. 

His eyes opened up, slowly, and he stood up, slowly. His hands were still pressed to his ears but as he got closer I could see their grip getting weaker and weaker.

I lowered my voice just a bit, making it more soothing to his ears. 

He got closer and by the time he reached me his ears were open freely to hear my song.   
He ducked down to face me, which gave me the opportunity to look straight into his eyes.   
His eyes were green and soft, even while hypnotized I could still see some soul in them, it was... scary, but very intriguing. 

He looked deeply into my blue eyes, looking completely charmed by me and suddenly, he smiled.

My eyes widened. I have never seen a human smile this way. All the humans I caught only gave me meaningless, soul-less smiles. His smile was different. It felt soft and relaxing, it somewhat soothed me, like this smile can concur all the evil in the world. I was caught so off guard I nearly stopped my singing.   
But although this human's magic was strong, mine was stronger. 

I reached for his hand and held it gently, letting him feel safe. I slowly swam farther away from the ship, his hand still in mine. The human followed my lead and got closer to the water. I let him in gently, holding onto him. 

I grabbed his other hand with mine and led him into the darkness of the deep ocean.  
Although his smile was gone by now, his eyes still sparkled beautifully in the darkness.   
I stopped and held him close to me, I could see his body desperately searching for air, he should get out of his trance now, yet his eyes were still calm and soft. 

I looked down to his neck and saw a necklace dangling from it. "Makoto", I read it out loud and watched as the smile came back to his face and a new kind of sparkle was added to his eyes. That must be his name, I figured. 

I looked him in the eyes and got closer to him. I could not understand what this human, Makoto, did to me, but his magic was starting to affect me. I gently pressed my lips to his and gave him some of my air. 

I looked deeply into his eyes and caressed his smooth cheek. I realized this must be the time to do it, or else I will completely fall under his spell.

I revealed my teeth, which, oddly, gave no reaction from him. I pressed my lips against his once again and when I backed away from his eyes I whispered to him, "goodbye, Makoto" and took my first bite, right in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter sequel to this, so let me know if you'd like that..
> 
> Thank you for reading, criticism is welcomed, tell me what you think!


End file.
